


Weight Like Stone

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Handerson Fourgy, M/M, Unrequited Incestuous Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everett had been trying to ignore that his hope was dying a slow, agonizing death. To have the coffin finally nailed shut on the matter was almost a relief, as much as it pained him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weight Like Stone

"You look like a wreck," Everett said, pushing a stray curl from Blaine's forehead.

Everett would be concerned because Blaine was so rarely out of sorts, but his twin's face was pure exultation -- joy written in the broadness of his grin and the lift of his brows. He was full of energy, winding around Everett and just spinning on his toes with his arms outstretched, laughing and smiling and just everything that he hadn't been for a few days now.

"I did it," Blaine sighed, stepping into Everett's space again. "I told Kurt and then I -- I," here, he laughed again and tossed his head back with a shake like he couldn't quite believe the words about to escape him. "Ev, I told him and then I _kissed_ him and it's-- Oh, you wouldn't believe me. It was wonderful!"

Everett smiled despite the sudden tightness in his chest. He'd known it was stupid to hope -- really, really stupid in a way that was stupider than most hopes for relationships -- and having spent these last few months hearing all about Kurt and seeing Blaine with Kurt and knowing that they were singing together _all the time,_ Everett had been trying to ignore that his hope was dying a slow, agonizing death. To have the coffin finally nailed shut on the matter was almost a relief, as much as it pained him.

"Good," he said, scratching at his forehead and trying really hard to keep his voice from betraying him. "I'm glad. I'm happy for you, Blaine."

Blaine's smile dimmed. His brows wrinkled together. There was a moment where his mouth twitched into a curve again, and Everett knew that Blaine wanted so badly to be happy and that he was the one preventing it. Everett forced his smile to be more genuine, but that only made Blaine frown and step closer.

"What is it?" Blaine asked. Everett started to protest, but Blaine just railroaded right over him with just a squeeze of his fingers around Everett's arm. "Tell me."

"It's nothing," Everett insisted, smiling still as he covered Blaine's hand with his own. "I promise."

Blaine's expression drew tight with concern. "Ev, you remember when we first transferred that we promised each other to always have each other's backs."

Everett remembered all too well in the wake of Dad's cool silent treatment -- the two of them nursing their wounds in the bathroom while the paperwork was getting filled out downstairs and him whispering the fierce promise into the fragile bone of Blaine's shoulder. Like he could ever forget.

He heaved a sigh and blurted out, "I'm in love."

It was an incomplete confession, but he still watched Blaine's expression carefully, searching for signs of hesitation or of jealousy. It was no use; Blaine was absolutely delighted.

"That's wonderful!" Blaine crowed and then crowded in with a grin. "Who is it? Do I know them? Have you asked them how they feel?"

There was no one word to encompass everything Everett was feeling -- light and excited and doomed all in one go, wanting to say _everything_ , but with the distinct certainty that he never could. "Don't be stupid," Everett said, smiling lightly as he knocked shoulders with Blaine. "He's in love with someone else. He'd never look my way."

"Tell him anyway, Ev!" Blaine told him, clasping Everett's hands within his own. "You can't know for sure unless you do."

Blaine just looked so earnest in his encouragement, so bright and beautiful and innocent despite everything they'd experienced that it was hard to believe that Blaine was actually the older twin. Everett loved him so much that it hurt sometimes, but in this moment, with Blaine being at his utmost sympathetic, loving him felt easy -- simple, even.

Quietly, Everett lifted Blaine's knuckles to his lips and kissed them. It wasn't the kiss that he wanted and he couldn't do that in the wake of Blaine having kissed Kurt. It was good though. It was enough, for now, to press his lips to the bones of Blaine's fingers. Everett sniffed as he withdrew, rubbing his thumb over Blaine's skin, and felt quite unable to look Blaine in the eye for a couple moments.

"I love you," said Everett, smiling a little.

Blaine, completely oblivious, returned the smile without hesitation. "Love you too, Ev."

Maybe someday he'd tell Blaine the truth, Everett thought as he sat down to listen to Blaine talk about how Kurt was the most amazing person ever, or maybe he never would. Though with his luck, maybe Kurt could be talked into a threesome once in a while.


	2. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time they attended, Blaine and Everett had to fight each other.

The first time they attended, Blaine and Everett had to fight each other. They started out lightly, with them almost playfully hitting at each other while the Dalton boys shouted and jeered around them. It was Everett who kicked it up a notch by smacking Blaine across the shoulder hard enough to make him stumble backward. He backed off almost as soon as he'd done it -- too conscious by half of how Blaine felt about violence -- and clung to the knowledge that they'd agreed to help them overcome the pain that lay in Blaine's past.

"I don't want _that_ to be my only memory," Blaine had told him earlier and because Everett had never been able to deny his brother anything, he'd agreed.

Uncertain still, Everett kept an eye on Blaine while they circled each other and he couldn't ignore the way that Blaine cowed when he stumbled back after being struck. When Blaine fell back into the arms of their spectators and immediately shoved back into the ring, Everett lowered his hands, unwilling to continue, but Blaine snapped immediately. Everett was completely unprepared for the way that Blaine's fist caught across his cheek.

"I am not weak!" he shouted. "Now fight back!"

So they fought. They kicked and scratched and grappled in a way that they hadn't been able to since they were kids. And Blaine bit -- that little bastard -- and Everett got kneed in the groin when he shoved Blaine away. The Dalton boys were catcalling now, their voices screaming and rolling over them like a thunder, and Blaine roared with them. He went wild with it, chasing Everett around the ring and pacing like a caged beast, and his eyes were so wide with fury that Everett could see the whites between all the red.

Everett wasn't ashamed to admit that he ran, that he blocked more than he returned the hits, that he was more likely to deflect the way Blaine rushed at him than to let the blows land. His brother was hardly the same person he was five minutes ago, but come morning, they would both be dealing with enough aches as it was. Everett wasn't about to add guilt to that list. For now, he could let Blaine cut loose, to vent everything he'd been building inside him. That was what Fight Club was for, after all, and ever since their transfer, Blaine had been morose and repressed and unwilling to talk about anything. Here, Blaine could be free, even if it meant that Everett was legitimately a little terrified as he scrambled backward on the ground to get away from him.

 _He's so angry,_ Everett thought as he held a hand up and called for surrender.

Blaine stood over him, breathing heavy. He was sweaty and bloody and standing tall and--

_Still so angry._


	3. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Everett.

Kurt was quite sure that he was imagining things. 

He knew about Blaine. Blaine drove to McKinley to talk to Karofsky and he texted Kurt _all the time_  with encouraging little one-liners. Blaine was handsome and confident and so many of the things that Kurt wanted to be. Now Kurt was at Dalton and he was standing in the doorway that lead to the senior commons and Blaine was already there with someone else.

Twins, Kurt could tell right off the bat. They had the same shock of dark hair, the same heavy brows, and the same wide smile. He couldn't tell them apart at all. Blaine was familiar to him, but when faced with features that were so similar, Kurt was absolutely lost on the differentiation. When one of the twins turned toward Kurt, glancing over him with the barest of recognition, Kurt knew that he was looking at the twin he'd never met before.

The twin didn't seem all that different from Blaine at first glance. In the short distance between Blaine's side and the doorway where Kurt was, he spoke with no less than five people and gestured his greetings to another half dozen. He seemed as dynamic as his brother and as unrepentant about his confidence as Blaine. When he finally seemed set to go, his eyes met Kurt's and locked. His gaze held steady as he crossed the rest of the distance between them, and when he held out his hand, Kurt quietly realized that he'd been holding his breath.

"I'm Blair," said the twin with a kind of amused tilt to his head. "My friends call me Everett. I don't believe we've met before."

Kurt fit his hand into Everett's. "Kurt," he introduced himself as they shook hands.

"Oh!" Everett's face lit up with understanding. "Blaine's new friend. I've heard a lot about you. You're um --" He glanced over his shoulder at Blaine and his gaze returned with a sparkle. "You're taller than I thought you'd be."

Kurt found himself grinning. It felt good. "So I've been told."

Everett nodded to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'll look forward to seeing your performances with the Warblers."

"Oh, I won't be joining," Kurt quickly corrected.

"Won't you?" Everett countered, raising his brows. "You were in the glee club at your old school, weren't you? I know Blaine will be delighted to have you there."

Kurt hesitated. "Well I just..." He trailed off uncertainly, not sure if he'd be able to convey just how much he was still aching from leaving New Directions.

Everett seemed to get it, though. "It's up to you, of course," he said. "Either way, the Warblers are always a great performance to see."

Kurt gripped the strap of his messenger bag. "You're not a member?"

"Oh, no," Everett laughed. "Not for lack of voice, though Blaine is much better than me. I just have other priorities." He waved his hand idly in the air, dismissive of his achievements. "Sports clubs and stuff."

Feeling his eyes go subtly round, Kurt tried desperately to keep his voice level. "Oh," he managed. "Well, that's --"

"Not quite your thing, probably," Everett offered, filling the silence Kurt had trailed into.

"No, I mean." Kurt felt his cheeks heating. "I mean, I played, um. I was on the football team at McKinley, so..." He gestured pointlessly to the side.

"Really now," Everett said. "I wouldn't have guessed." He rubbed at his mouth thoughtfully. "You know Blaine likes football."

"I know," Kurt replied breathlessly.

A moment of silence settled between them in which Everett gave Kurt a very thoughtful once over before looking back at Blaine. His smile was wistful and he made a soft noise that Kurt didn't know how to interpret. Then Everett was laughing to himself and holding his hand out to Kurt again.

"Come on," Everett said as their hands folded together again. "Blaine's neck deep in conversation with the Warbler Council. Now's the perfect time to ambush him. Shall we?"

Kurt nodded quickly, feeling ridiculously exhilarated, and let Everett tug him onward.


	4. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron hates Everett's face.

It’s an easy mistake to have made – thinking that he’s talking with Blaine when it’s really Blaine’s twin brother, _Blair but call me Everett_. It’s not one that Cameron likes having made; being a twin himself, he understands the frustration that comes with having another person wearing your face all over the place. Still, Cameron’s heard plenty about Blaine from Kurt – enough to drive him crazy – and having Everett just show up out of nowhere at a perfectly reasonable coffee shop and a perfectly reasonable hour just makes Cameron’s teeth grit.

Everett is cold and completely unlike Kurt’s descriptions of Blaine, which seems obvious now after having been curtly corrected on his assumption. His hair is swept back in an elegant ripple of rich brown and his expression is one of absolute stone. The way he looks at Cameron is, in a word, disdainful.

So naturally, Cameron hates him immediately.

With the unspoken animosity building up between them as they crowd up toward the counter together – with Everett’s really tall, broad-shouldered figure in front of him – it comes as a surprise to have Everett turn to him in the middle of his order and say: “And you? What do you drink?” His lip curls a little. “Low fat mocha?” he guesses with an edge of sarcastic hostility.

Cameron ends up sneering, “Double espresso,” with a sharpness he hasn’t been aware of possessing. While Cameron is working on the power behind a pretty fierce glower, Everett turns to the cashier and orders Cameron’s double espresso for him and flips over his credit card without batting a lash. “What are you doing?” Cameron asks.

“We’re talking,” Everett tells him.

“Your powers of observations are truly astounding,” Cameron drawls. “Is that a product of your superior education or were you born with them?”

“I meant that we’re going to talk – the two of us. Together,” Everett says as he folds his credit card back into his wallet and leads them off to the side. He finishes without making eye contact: “About Blaine and Kurt.”

It’s exactly what Cameron doesn’t want to do. It’s been fine just as things are – with Kurt off at his fancy, private, no-bullying, all-boys school with _Blaine_  and _Everett_ while Cameron’s been stuck at McKinley with Karofsky being even more of an asshole than normal and girls avoiding him because gay is like this disease people catch at puberty or whatever – and Cameron just doesn’t need this. It’s been enough hearing about Blaine all the damn time whenever Kurt comes home. It’s been just great knowing that his brother is off at some great and grand school getting his mack on with boys Cameron’s met barely more than a handful of times. Sure, there are times when Cameron wants to just scream because Kurt’s off being all happy and shit. He should be happy for Kurt finally getting something he wants, but Cameron just hates it – hates it so fucking much that the last thing he wants is Blair fucking Everett Anderson to shove his almighty nose into this.

Everett’s all levels of persistent, though. He takes Cameron’s drink at the same time that he grabs his own and while he makes a bee line for an empty table, says over his shoulder to Cameron: “Grab a couple sugars and a stirrer for me, would you?”

Cameron stares after him in an impotent rage, entirely unable to make an outburst because all Everett’s done is bought him coffee and then asked him to grab some sugar and what’s so awful about that. Still, he hates so much being told what to do, so he grabs some sugar, a couple stirrers and the handful of creamer cups that he wants for himself. He tosses the sugar at Everett’s face and slumps over his espresso while he peels open the creamer and starts dumping them into his cup.

Picking the sugar packets out of his lap, Everett makes a disgruntled noise as he brushes off the front of his sweater. He stops and looks at Cameron. He stares. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Tossing the creamer cup to the side, Cameron lifts his brows. “What?”

Everett picks up one of the empty creamers and holds it up between them like he’s got some kind of point. “You know that you can tell them to add milk, right?”

“I know that,” Cameron snaps, grabbing the cup from Everett’s fingertips and crushing it before tossing it to the side again. He closes his eyes and breathes a couple times to himself. “Can we just get this over with? I have things to do.”

Gritting his teeth, Everett nods and then stirs the sugar into his coffee with more force. “So Kurt and Blaine are dating.”

“Old news,” Cameron says. “It’s been a month now. Get over it.”

Maybe it’s the way he says it that makes Everett tilt his head like that. While he looks at Cameron, taking in whatever details he finds, Everett stirs more slowly now, thoughtfully, and swipes the foam off the sides of his stirrer using the rim of his cup without commenting. Everett makes a little humming noise as he drops the stirrer on top of Cameron’s trash pile of creamer cups and takes a sip of his coffee.

Everett’s dark eyes are solidly black over the rim of his cup. He licks his lips as he sets his cup down, and just when Cameron’s starting to feel creeped out, he says: “It’s kind of gross, isn’t it?”

Cameron snaps to attention at once. “Excuse me?” he squeaks, appalled at the possibility that he is hearing the things that are coming out of Everett’s mouth correctly.

“Gross,” Everett repeats. There’s a little smile at the corner of his mouth. “Maybe you don’t get the bulk of it because you’re at a different school, but they are all over each other at Dalton. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve walked into my dorm and seen them -- _well_.” He gestures vaguely and covers his cup with his fingers. “They make baby talk at each other. Did you know? How sick is that?”

Shaking his head, Cameron holds up a hand between them. “Wait,” he says. “Let me get this straight. You’ve got a problem with Kurt and Blaine being together?”

“Don’t you?” Everett asks.

Cameron rolls his tongue in his mouth to let his piercing tap out his agitation against the back of his teeth. “Not at all,” he grits out. It’s a lie. It’s a total lie. He can’t stand that Kurt and Blaine are together, but it has nothing to do with them being boys or being gay or the fact that Cameron is decidedly straight and it’s just weird to think of a body that looks like his wanting _those kinds of things_. So he lies and he tells Everett this: “I don’t have a problem with it. And neither would you if you weren’t such a homophobic ass.”

“Whoa,” Everett laughs. “No, it has nothing to do with that.” Cameron narrows his eyes suspiciously. Everett’s tiny smile just grows. “Seriously. I just think they’re being really sappy and innocent and it’s getting on my nerves. Surely it’s gotten to you too by now.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Cameron grunts, backing off. His fingers splay through the air briefly as he raises his brows. “I wouldn’t say _innocent_  either, if you’re walking in on what I think you’re walking in on.”

“Please,” scoffs Everett. “Hardly. They were having Audrey Hepburn marathons.”

“You’re kidding,” he blurts. “But their first kiss was – I mean, Kurt told me all about how it was like, intense and shit.”

Shrugging, Everett leans in conspiratorially. “Well –“

Everett speaks lowly and intensely, with a voice burdened by a sarcastic sense of humor, and laughs almost silently. If it weren’t for Kurt and Blaine dating, Cameron thinks. If it weren’t for Everett wearing Blaine’s face, Cameron might actually think of him as something approaching handsome. Despite the heavy shadow of his brows and the strength of his jaw, Everett just… There’s too much there that connects the two of them – in the features, in the subtle expressions of his face, and in his gestures. If Cameron could close his eyes without looking like a freak, he could imagine that Everett was in a completely different body, that the boy in front of him wasn’t Blaine Anderson’s twin in every way that was irritating.

It’s kind of weirdly nice to unload everything that’s been so frustrating about being close to two people so obviously in love. Everett gets everything that he says and then some. He confesses to scenarios that Cameron is _oh my god so glad_  to not have experienced, and before he realizes it, Cameron is kind of laughing at the face Everett pulls when he realizes his cup is empty. He’s still laughing as a quiet moment stretches between them.

There’s a question that’s been niggling at the back of his brain ever since they started talking. It’s just a curiosity that comes with having Kurt for a brother. When Cameron glances up, Everett is looking at him again while he slowly turns his empty cup in the circle of his fingers, and the look in his eyes makes the lurking question leap to the tip of his tongue.

“Can I ask…” He hesitates. “Are you gay?”

Everett very noticeably doesn’t react beyond tilting his head in the same, curious way from earlier. “If I am, does that make a difference?”

“Yeah, it would actually,” he tells Everett. It’s an honest answer, but for a reason he can’t fully articulate yet. He just knows that knowing would be a big deal to him.

“Are you gay, then?” Everett asks.

“I’m not,” Cameron says.

Everett looks away and back again. “Then what I am shouldn’t matter to you. We’ll be friends. Nothing more.”

“Right,” he agrees slowly. “Friends.”

Cameron isn’t sure – might just be his imagination – but he thinks that both of them are lying.


End file.
